The Next Five Nights at Freddy's
by R.K. Wesley
Summary: -Sequel to The Night at Alice's- Barney and friends are in a band. They want to strike it rich in the music world but failed to find a perfect setting for their first music video. All heard the infamous story of Alice Barker's night at the old Adventures in Pizzaland and with that pizzeria gone; they look to the old Freddy's as the perfect set for their music video.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, you can't believe every word that bartender says," said Chloe as she chewed on her burger while she looked at Barney who crossed his arms. He shook his head and said, "Then what happened with the guy found dead in the cab?"

"Don't change the subject, Barn. Besides, there's no way that story been true," Chloe shook her head. "How you explain the two pizzerias closing down and those deaths?" Barney questioned her. She shook her head again. "For starters they never did find those two security guards and the pizzerias were deemed unsafe, come on Barney, if she told you that an alien visited the bar you'd believe her."

"She never told a fib since I drank there," David mentioned as he grabbed for a fry from the basket. Chloe furrowed her brow, "Probably because you were too drunk to realize it."

"Alright, can we please move off from this topic? Alice might've of exaggerated much of that story, but we can all agree that the death of that guy was weird," Tina motioned with her hands. The group nodded in agreement. "I think I heard that he left in the cab right after Alice told him that story," David blinked. Tina pinched him hard in the shoulder and he yelped and rubbed his shoulder as Tina rolled her eyes. "Well, the point is, he's dead and they haven't found out who killed him. There are crazies running around, don't forget," Chloe sighed.

"People are crazy," David nodded as he bit down on a fry. "Enough about that stuff, we have to find a place for our music video," Tina stated flatly while pulling her milkshake toward her. Barney nodded and sighed, they had tried every known location in the city and they found that they couldn't afford the prices given. They had tried calling in favors from mutual friends, but it didn't work out the way they wanted. A collective sigh emitted from the table as everyone chipped in on the bill and left the restaurant to the shoddy van owned by Barney. Barney blinked as he walked; he rubbed his dark blond hair and sighed. "There's has to be a place we can use to make our video," David scratched his beard. Chloe crossed her arm, "I can't believe you won't go for the cemetery."

"Dude, have you seen the cemetery at night? Besides, the guy working there won't let us make a vid, you know that, and also do you really want to be in the cemetery in the middle of the night?" David reminded her as Tina nodded in agreement. Chloe stopped for a moment and turned to the group, "I heard that Freddy's is still around… that Alice one was turned into a shoe store not too long ago."

"Wait a minute, just to be clear, you're not thinking of doing anything that might get us thrown into jail, right?" Barney looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Oh come on, they're going to tear it down next month and the owners haven't claimed their crap yet, that's perfect for the video."

"Breaking into a building, even though true it's no longer opened to the public is still considered breaking and entering which I remind you is also illegal," David pointed. Tina shook her head, "You can't be serious."

"Well, you have any other ideas?" Chloe stared at them. They shook their heads and she crossed her arms, "Come on, we make our video and we get out. Besides, no one's going to think to look in an empty pizzeria."

Barney was looked at, he tried to think but couldn't he sighed and waved his hand, "Fine, we'll do it in the pizzeria. But if we get caught, this is all on you."

"We're not going to get caught," Chloe insisted. They entered the van and headed toward Barney's home where they practiced in his garage. Chloe rubbed her neon pink hair as she drew out the plan for them to follow during a break and Barney stared at it questionably. She looked up to him and said, "We can get in as soon as possible. We just need to get everything rounded up and figure out the timing."

After drafting numerous plans, Chloe finished the last paper she had and showed it to the group. It would be simple, they'd get everything into the van that they needed for the shoot, and pull the van up behind the pizzeria. David would pick the lock to the backdoor and Tina could scope for places to set up. Barney was tasked to drive them and to set up the equipment. It had to be done around eleven in the night since no one would be out in that area and that with everyone's agreement, the plan was set. They would head to the pizzeria the next night, on Saturday since people would be too busy at the parade and the police would be busied dealing with unruly people. The band continued to practice until it was six when everyone went home for the evening. Barney was left alone in his home and spent much of the night writing out the song that would be used in the video. He murmured the lyrics under his breath as he went about changing and added lines of text onto the paper until he found something he liked and using another paper wrote the changes onto and studied them. Satisfied he began to play on the electric keyboard and writing on another sheet of paper the notes. It was midnight when Barney was pleased with the end result and he washed up and headed into bed.

He had an odd nightmare that night, something about it was unsettling. They were at the pizzeria as planned and one by one, someone went missing. Barney assumed it was a prank and attempted to hunt them down, but couldn't find anyone. He then met the glowing eyes of Freddy and his gang and he woke up just before dawn in sweat.

He wiped the sweat away and pushed himself off the bed and headed to ready for the day. By the time he gotten down to the kitchen and settled at the table, he couldn't help but wonder about the dream he had. He shook his head and attributed it to having a late night. With some tea and bacon, Barney watched the news and nothing interesting was happening. Some news about current world problems, but otherwise nothing that caught his fancy and Barney soon switched it to the music channel and watched various interviews of bands that had made it to stardom. He blinked as he rubbed his face, and wondered if maybe one day the band would have an interview just like the ones on television. Barney then remembered that today would be the day that he and the band would attempt to make their video at the pizzeria.

It wasn't long before he heard a knock at the door. Standing up yawning, Barney shuffled to the door and opened. He allowed them inside and Chloe stretched her arms out and looked at Barney and said, "Today's the day."

"Right, where we illegally enter the old pizzeria," Barney nodded as she took a spot at the sofa. David shook his head, "You sure you want to do it in a pizzeria?"

"Well, it's not like we have any other opportunities," Tina reminded him. David sighed as he took a spot at the sofa and Barney blinked and said, "When are they going to scope the building for demolition?"

"About that," Tina gestured with her hand, "Apparently, on the news Freddy's owners are trying to reopen the pizzeria."

"Wait, I thought it got shutdown after the crap they did?" Barney tilted his head confusingly. Tina shrugged and Chloe responded in her stead, "It was on the news this morning; they're going to reopen the damn thing."

"Where does it leave for us?" Barney crossed his arms. David waved his hand and smiled, "They're not going to do anything with the pizzeria until they pass some stuff through the court."

"Which would mean…?" Barney pressed as he sat at the chair.

"We'll be fine just as long as we get the music videos done in five nights," David said.

"I thought we were only doing one?" Barney asked.

"Well, we can't just rely on one music video to do us good," Tina reminded him.

"Okay, so one music video a night?" Barney rubbed his head.

"Yep," Tina nodded.

The band readied the van with their equipment; a checklist to make sure everything was in the van. After clearing the checklist, they waited impatiently for the night when they would break into the pizzeria. Chloe and Tina passed time checking the costumes they would be wearing and David and Barney played the Atari for good measure. After the clock struck six, the band headed out to the van and they began their journey to the pizzeria. Barney had a sinking feeling in his gut that he could not explain as he drove the van, that something about Alice's story had a grain of truth in them. It took a few hours to head out of the state and into the state with the only Freddy's. It was roughly a quarter till ten when they were on the street Freddy's was located on. Upon arriving to the back area of the pizzeria, David got out first and was the one to pick lock the door for their convenience. With the streetlight out, they had to work in the dark and carefully bring equipment inside the back. Barney carried his Madeline, a simple electric bass guitar, inside when he felt something in the air he could not fully explain. Something about it felt that they were being watched. How or why, he didn't know, but he couldn't think any more because they found the perfect location for the music video, right in front of the old Pirate Cove attraction. It had a worn Out Of Order sign stuck in front of it and Tina chucked it so she could get a better idea for the music video.


	2. Chapter 2

The curtains were pulled away and there was a mangled animatronic standing there with a hooked hand and hanging jaw, its eyes were staring down at the floor. It looked to have been there for a while, as much of the faux fur was missing, revealing the metal skeleton. David identified the animatronic as Foxy. Foxy as described by David was once another animatronic that the children once adored, but one day in '87 caused a bit of stir. He went on to describe that one day during a child's birthday party, Foxy was wandering around the pizzeria as the other animatronics did before the incident. The child in question had a rambunctious older brother who didn't want to be at the pizzeria, mostly due to the fact that he was a teenager in a children's pizzeria. He was allowed to bring his friends and they were happily eating the pizza that Freddy's was known for when one of them betted that the brother couldn't kiss one of the animatronic for twenty dollars. Not knowing the risk, the brother took the bet and waited for Foxy to come around the corner from the back room. While entertaining the children, Foxy's mouth was moving and a voice box said in a heinously childish voice about pirate jokes involving pizza, the brother thought it'd be easy to sneak a kiss. When Foxy was done he was heading toward another table, when the brother approached him, Foxy's mouth was still moving, despite it not being programmed to prolong that long. The brother was leaning in to kiss Foxy when one of the kids, desperate to use the bathroom hopped up from the table and ran, bumping into Foxy enough to make him fall forward with his mouth still moving.

Foxy fell on top of the brother and his mouth was gap when he fell and it was big enough to enclose half the brother's head. The brother was safe for the most part until Foxy tried to move despite falling and his jaw clasped around the underside of the brother's jaw and the top half of the mouth locked between the frontal lobe. A short circuit happened due to the immobility and a loud crunch resonated throughout the pizzeria. Everyone went quiet and no one made a sound, the sound of clattering tableware and a child pointed and shrieked, as blood began to pour down from the side of Foxy's mouth. Children began to shriek and cry heavy tears and parents worked to force Foxy off the brother, but the damage had been done. The brother was quiet and the look in his face was enough for most parents to assume he was dead, but he then began to murmur a horrible gurgle and parents raced around the pizzeria, ushering children out of the dining room and calling an ambulance. The remaining parents tried to help the brother who seized up and didn't move and his eyes stared aimlessly. The ambulance came in time and took the brother away to the local hospital and for poor Foxy it was his final day as one of Freddy's gang, with his broken jaw he was stuck behind the curtains of his attraction with the permanent Out Of Order sign signifying the end for Foxy. The brother was saved—but not without consequences, he was in and out of surgeries left and right working to repair the frontal lobe, soon enough a partial replica was created to replace the frontal lobe or what was left of it. While the brother was in physical therapy, the parents were suing the pizzeria for the damages done.

They managed to settle out of court with close to a million dollars to cover the expenses. After the incident though, the animatronics were no longer allowed to wander around the pizzeria in the work hours in fear of another bite happening. Since then, Foxy remained permanently in disrepair and most kids forgotten that Foxy existed. Most of the parents did for the most part and the incident still resonated in the present time. With some parents refusing to acknowledge that Foxy was ever a part of the Fazbear crew and that some children actually claimed to have seen Foxy peaking behind the curtains, as if he was still very much active despite the owners saying otherwise. Some parents reported seeing the curtains move on their own as if someone was just touching them. Children to the day of the pizzeria closing would still sometimes hear a faint humming sound from behind the curtain and some even dared others to look behind the curtain, just to see of Foxy was still there. Of course parents still pulled their kids away from Pirate Cove, making a bogey man story that if they disobeyed the pizzeria and the parents, Foxy would chase the naughty children with his hooked hand raised above his head.

The band hearing the story was rather amused, more than terrified of the incident. Barney rested his electronic keyboard on the floor temporary to look at David who shrugged his shoulders and asked him, "How did you know that?"

"Oh right, you weren't here back then when it happened," David rubbed his chin before shrugging. "It was in the papers and everything, my mom used to tell me she'd take me to Freddy's for my birthday, but then one day she came and told me the news about what happened to that teenager. She said to me, "David, I'm sorry, but we can never go to Freddy's." of course being the kid I was I pitched a fit before she told me outright what happened. Suffice to say I never wanted to go to Freddy's anymore. Yet, even then after the incident people were still going to that damn pizzeria."

"What about the missing children?" Tina perked up as she set the drum set on the ground. David nodded and pointed, "That was a little before my time, but my mate Christopher was around for the hell that happened."

"What happened?" Barney said curiously. David shrugged his shoulders, "It's a tragic story, I don't think you want to hear it here."

"What are you prattling on about with missing children?" Chloe asked as she stuck the microphone stands in allocated spots. David shook his head, "Right, all you lot wasn't here back way then. Well, suffice to say you are probably lucky in that regard. I'll be the first to admit it, but this place had reasons—good reasons for closing. Of course before they up and turn around and plan to reopen this place for reasons I can't fathom on the top of my head."

"Why don't we finish setting up and before we're here longer than needed," Barney suggested and David nodded in agreement. Everything was finally set up and with the camera rolling; Barney sat at the electronic keyboard, with his blond hair sticking to his head as he played. He sung as the others begun to play their respected instruments. Tina and Chloe were bass and electric guitars respectfully and David was the drummer. The camera panned at Barney and was set to automatically zoom out to capture the others within two minutes of the song.

"….My heart's a beating.

My tears a pouring

The London Crow a singing

The gospel tune that he once knew from way back when time was alone.

With my hands a shaking.

With my voice a cracking,

My whole face is a rattling with the prattling rain.

The London Crow a lurching,

Toward the watering hole he was once knew so long ago.

"Welcome back," said the Old Crows.

Reaper was a drinking and swelling with pride,

He stares at me with his hollow eyes and smiles.

"Come take a drink, with a drinking Reaper," he said.

My heart is a sounding of bells breaking,

My mind is on the loop to loop with no pause button on the side.

My tears bleed me dry as I try to down the swill…."

After finishing the song, the camera automatically stopped so they could do the music video. With the song as a voiceover, the band would make a bar area out of the dining room and David would dress as the Reaper. The film with the song was replaced with a new film. All they had to do was record snippets here and there and with the miracle of editing fuse the reel with the song and with even more editing they'd be ready for the showcase. "Down to the left," Chloe motioned her hand at Tina as she moved the camera downward toward one of the tables. She slanted the camera left so no one could see the other side of the table, given illusion to the bar. David found a couple of stools and replaced the chairs with them so add to the effect that someone was drinking at the counter. The stools were gold with red cushioning so it matched the atypical stools seen. Using some old sheet wood, they hid the table's legs. With a stein filled with tea, Barney practice a bit before he could get the effect he ever so desired. With the camera rolling he was at the fake bar and there in costume was David as the Reaper. They continued until it was time to replace the film so they could film the next half of the music video. With camera and wires, they shuffled toward another part of the pizzeria. This continued until they had enough to work with for the first music video. The goal was to get five music videos in total so they'd have much more of a chance to garner attention. Of course, they would have to edit some noticeable things that'd anyone with sharp eyes would tell if they had been illegally in the pizzeria. After the last film was finished and reels in hand, the band got everything together and quickly without stopping stuffed everything in the van that could possibly fit on a short notice. Once everything was packed up, Barney made a quick checklist and realized he'd forgotten the amp for Tina's guitar. He didn't want to enter the pizzeria alone, but the others were already buckled in the van, so he quickly headed inside and bumped in the darkness until he spotted the amp. As he grabbed it, Barney noticed something was off. He couldn't explain but it felt almost as he was being watched. However, he thought it was nothing more than frayed nerves and without looking back he dove out of the pizzeria and locked it up, before stuffing the amp into the back of the van and got into the driver's side.

Upon returning to Barney's home, most of the band was asleep but managed to wake up and make their way inside the home and taking residence in the living room for the time being. They decided they would sleep for a while and when everyone or so was awake they'd edit the first music video.


	3. Chapter 3

With limited time on their hands before they would head back out to the pizzeria, the band decided to take shifts in editing the first music video. David was the first to helm the editing process. Barney was making coffee and grabbing whatever snack he found in the cabinets above the sink that could sustain the band until the editing process was over. David spliced parts of the films together and added transition cuts that would in part make the video slowly transition to other parts of the video without simply cutting to another scene. He proceeded to remove the audio from the bar scene and made the song crossover and timed it so the lips moved precisely when the lyrics specifically had someone talking. As he edited, he decided to tell the others of the story his friend had told him. Something that made Freddy's quite infamous during recent years, what with it being only _one _of the reasons for the pizzeria's financial ruins. "It happened around the '70s—it was a little after Freddy's just opened and started to tempt children," he began to say as he fixed the colors for a scene.

Most pizzerias in the area had men and sometimes women dressed up in animal suits catering to the children. Parents would go to the pizzerias with their children and the people dressed in suits would give those balloons and talk in a heinously horrific voice to entice children to hug them and to consume as much pizza as they could possibly handle. However, Freddy's was an exception; the owners had an idea of using animatronics instead of actual people, being the main attraction. Back then, most animatronics were simply those cheap ones that slowly blinked and move their heads and their mouths moved inaccurately to the audio that was occasionally played. Freddy's wanted to do something more with animatronics and give people more enough reasons to choose Freddy's over the competition. Of course, they were still working out the kinks and had already the costumes the metal skeletons would be stuffed in made in advance. They were to be new characters to help make Freddy's more unique as the only costume they had was that of Freddy Fazbear himself. As they worked with the blueprints, the owners still had someone working as Freddy; he wore the old dusty brown costume that was made specifically for human wear. He'd go about doing things for the kids, giving hugs and balloons. Everything for the most part was fine; the kids adored the guy as Freddy. There were the occasional brats that caused scenes, but otherwise, things were going according to plan.

Until one day, a child at a pizza party went mysteriously missing and the pizzeria went into lockdown trying to find him, but no one could find the child and the police were involved. Even the police couldn't find the child, so everything went from fun and dandy to hell on wheels. The parents were spooked so they kept an eye on the children every time they were at Freddy's. Yet, somehow another child went missing, and the same thing happened. No one could find the child and no one could point fingers. This happened months after the first child disappeared so the sudden reemergence was terrifying enough. Around that time, the newer Freddy was finished as well as Bonnie and they were already fitted with their newly minted endoskeletons. Once more the police never found the child again and once again, parents tried hard to keep an eye on every child running about in the pizzeria. However, a father was speaking to another on the topic of footballs when his daughter, later named Nina, went to the bathroom and didn't come out. Her mother went inside and couldn't find her, three children went missing and the parents were already calling out to the owners on allowing this to happen. However, the owners weren't heavily scrutinized as they could be now, since the pizzeria was an open place and any one of the guests could've potentially stolen one of the children away. After all, there had been reports one of the children that disappeared was from a broken family, the father tried to swoon the mother again, the mother didn't want any part of his life anymore and took an order against him, so it was assumed that he had snuck into the pizzeria and kidnapped his child. However, the idea went out the door when it was confirmed that the father had been out of town on business, he was not likely to of done the deed. So it was assumed he had a friend do the deed for him, but that was also thrown out since all of his friends lived further south. Without any leads, the case went cold like the last two and parents were wearily of the missing children. Freddy's owners decided to ease the concern by making the man who had played as Freddy for a year or two the new security guard, his old job being given to the newly acclimated Freddy Fazbear animatronic that sung and somewhat danced and the children immediately fell in love with him and his new gang consisting of: Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica.

With the new security guard with cameras all across the area, the parents were reassured despite the cringing cases before and everything calmed down for the most part. The kids were enjoying the new animatronics, since back then they were highly expensive and only expensive places could afford them. A place that sold reasonably priced pizza and catered to children more than anything was a selling point that drew tons of parents to the pizzeria despite the initial concern. With fears behind them, the parents and the children enjoyed the antics of Freddy and gang and the security guard kept everything in order. Or at least that was what he said, anyway. Sometimes he disappeared from his post time to time to supposedly check some security cameras, the cameras back then were highly primitive and sometimes were needing repairs more than often than anything, also they didn't catch everything that went on in the places they were, and had no audio output. So it was sort of a black and white mess before the new and improved cameras came into market at affordable prices. He did this time and time again, and the owners didn't pay much attention to him. Then, one day during a party, _another_ child disappeared. The parents were looking at the security guard for answers and there was a minor defect in the camera system. The system that developed the tapes for that day would occasionally wipe the contents on the tapes after the recording process finished for the day, all while appearing to be recording. It meant that no one could prove anything and since the owners didn't know of the flaw, as many businesses didn't know the flaw existed, were given leeway.

However it didn't stop the parents for demanding answers and police came up empty. They checked everywhere the child could've gone but found no trace and once more that marked another nail driven through the coffin. The police were starting to get suspicious as well as the parents, but since no one could prove anything, they were left to their own accord. With the fourth child disappearing, the pizzeria was high alert and upgraded the camera system and replaced the defective equipment with newer models that solved the problem the original had. It also had an anti-tampering trigger, if someone were to try to tamper with the tapes as they are being recorded, the system would lock up and send a silent signal to the owners. The security guard was not told of this since the owners were busying themselves with legal ramifications regarding the four missing children. So once more, a child's birthday party was in full swing, everything was having fun, nothing seemed wrong at the time and a child snuck away from the party and headed to the backroom. The only one to have access to the backroom was the owners _and_ the security guard. So the child was fumbling with the door knob when an innocent voice came from behind, it was Freddy… or was _one_ of him. The suit that the security guard wore _before_ happened to be gold in color and had cutouts for his eyes and was atypical at the time. He lured the child into the backroom and it wasn't until someone noticed that the security guard went missing from his post did someone finally get wise. Of course, by the time they got wise, the fifth and foremost final child was missing and it was roughly a couple of years before _anyone_ got it into their heads that maybe, just maybe, the security guard had something to do with it. His name was Ed Bundy and he was caught momentary after trying to sneak back to his post. He denied any wrong doing and when it became clear something was wrong, the police became involved and then Ed finally admitted to killing the five children but would not tell the police or the parents where he hid the bodies. The case went on until Ed was finally found guilty and sentenced to life without parole… in general population. Before prisoners' rights were considered, those of crimes involving children would often be mix with the _other_ prisoners and since NDAs weren't common, guards sometimes let it slip, say that a man brutally done something heinous to his daughter, and that was the end of it. The same happened to Ed, as a man who murdered five children and in general population, his crime had been divulged by an understandably angry guard and everyone in earshot heard and suffices to say Ed was found with his extremities mangled. He could only use the bathroom with a catheter after the incident.

With the murderer of five children behind bars, Freddy's owners were found between a rock and a very hard place. They were blind, not knowing that their own employee was responsible for the crimes and they tried to attain some semblance of a good reputation by owning up to it by having a memorial to children lost. Around that time, patrons alike begun to notice something odd about the animatronics, at first it was thought they were seeing wrong but as the days went by, something about them became unsettling. Sometimes one of them had what looked mucus or blood around the eyes. Of course, the owners weren't seeing what they seen so it was often ignored and then some parents begun to say that the animatronics smelled rather… putrid and that they were akin to "reanimated carcasses". Suffice to say it was the start of the domino effect that was slowly enveloping the pizzeria, with the health inspectors more than not satisfied with the state of the animatronics. The owners tried to please them, but the inspectors still found fault and it wasn't until the Bite of '87 when the pizzeria was finished. With them about to close up shop in a year or two when buyers wouldn't touch it with a ten inch cow prodder, Freddy's had tried to keep the image of a family pizzeria the best they could, but the interest dwindle and soon came the arrival of the ill-fated Alice's Adventures in Pizzaland.

David cleared his throat then smiled, saying that the music video was ready. He played the newly finished music video and the band came together to watch, he was proud of himself thoroughly. After double checking the music video, the band went to sleep in the living room, deciding that it would be easier this way than showing up individually. Barney woke up after another nightmare skin to the first and took to writing another song for the second music video. He rubbed his wearily eyes as he stared at the lyrics on the paper and felt a spell of sleep come over him, he rested his head in his arms and lightly snored.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came and Barney awoke to the sound of the kettle boiling. David was making tea for himself and the others who had awoken earlier. Barney rubbed his face and yawned, before glancing down at the paper with the lyrics for the next music video. He looked up to see David setting down a coaster and a tea cup with a tea bag before reaching for the kettle. Barney yawned as David poured the bubbling water into the cup before moving on to filling his tea cup with the water. "So, same time as before?" Tina asked them as she stirred her cup of tea. "Fine," Barney murmured as he looked down to the lyrics. David glanced at the lyrics and pondered, "You know, Chloe's boyfriend owes us that favor."

"Right," Chloe nodded as she too glanced at the lyrics. "How about we invite him tonight?"

"Are you sure you want to do that? I don't think he'd like the fact we're breaking and entering," Barney asked as Chloe waved her hand. She smiled and said, "Relax, it's not like he's going to shortchange us."

"Only if you're sure," Barney sighed as he tidied the stacks of paper. Chloe went to use the phone and Tina sat at the table in the kitchen with Barney and David. "I wish we could use those stupid animatronics they have in there, I'm sure it'd even the workload for us," Tina sipped on her tea. Barney shook his head, "It's a bad idea regardless, one of the owners will notice them and know what we have been up to."

"Eh, you're right," Tina shrugged. Chloe reappeared with a smile on her face, "We have Houston."

"Okay, when is he coming over?" David asked as Chloe sat at the only empty chair.

"He's going to come in half an hour, when he's off work," Chloe explained. The band practiced the newly made song, Barney pressed on the keys and his hair was matted with sweat from the overhead lights. David practiced the vocals for his part:

"Oi! Tell the drinker a new tune, why don't you?

Babble on or carry on, pick one not the other.

Joe's on the rope again, the missus put him there for the remarks he made.

He had a hard landing and the bed of leaves didn't help him either, if I can be honest, mate.

On Mondays, oh, I _hate_ Mondays! They're the Devil's knees I think,

How else does everything go so bloody horribly wrong on a bloody Monday of all days?! In a blink of an eye it's Monday again!

And God help you if you're even a minute late! O'Mister Bates will have you on the express to the land of the fired Johns!"

Barney then practiced his part:

"Ah, it's a hard life!

Look at all the smiles of the rich and famous,

Ask them a question about philosophy and they all lock up tight with fake smiles.

It's a hard life,

All the rich and famous,

Ask them a question about money and their eyes all glitter and their smiles turn genuine!"

They continued to practice until Houston had arrived at the home. He smiled warmly at the band and asked them, "So you're making music videos in the pizzeria now?"

"Well, it's not like we had any other venues in our reach," Tina rolled her eyes.

"What about doing it in the cemetery?" Houston asked.

Tina pinched him hard in the shoulder and shook her head, "The point is, it's a great place. No one's going to snoop around at a pizzeria. Besides, the owners are all caught up in the legal stuff."

"But there are still animatronics there, correct?" Houston rubbed his rough beard.

"Well, we found Foxy, he still looks like shit," David responded as he poured himself another cup of tea. Houston chuckled, "Yeah, well what you expect after he bit that idiot?"

"I'm surprised they hadn't tossed that sucker out," David gestured with his free hand and whistled, signifying that a cartoonish sound effect of something flying in the air and falling down. Houston shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, maybe they plan to rework him into the gang again, it's been a while since the bite and most children had already grown up since so it's not like they're going to care or anything."

"Considering that five children were murdered in the pizzeria, I would think their major concern would fall into trying to _not_ hire maniacs as the security guard," Tina rolled her eyes.

"Well, Alice's Adventures in Pizzaland went south and stayed down there, so it's not like they're immune from being shut down permanently," David yawned.

"Oh yeah, Alice's old job. I heard it's because they were trying to cover for the fact that the security guard was missing and they weren't keen on giving up those security tapes," Houston grabbed himself a tea cup and poured himself some tea.

"Surprised you didn't hear Alice's story," Chloe looked at him.

"Oh yeah, well, true that she has added a few spins to the story, besides wouldn't you when both security guards go missing and you were friends with them?" Houston looked up as he raised the tea cup to his lips.

"Wait, _both_?" the band looked at him. Houston shrugged his shoulders, "Freddy's guy went missing after the pizzeria got totaled for the final time. Our Alice went home early with the others and it was that guy's turn to clean up the place."

"She didn't mention that part," David looked.

"Well, it's not something she'd openly talk about. I only learned from talking to Richard," Houston shrugged.

The band got everything ready for the journey to the pizzeria. Barney made a checklist of everything and made sure they had everything they would need for the time being. He rubbed his eyes and after six, they all huddled into the van and drove off. Upon arriving, David managed to open the door again and everyone was working to bring every inside. Upon doing so they quickly got everything hooked up. With everyone ready, they began to shoot the music video. Barney and David sung their parts before singing in unison. "Drinks go hand to hand like the land ahead," Barney smiled at the camera as he pressed on the keys. "Don't tell Mama, she'll behead you on the fortnight."

The camera stopped after the song finished and they began to snap footage for use in the music video. Houston assisted in dressing up as the mother, wearing comical sized glasses and amongst other accessories associated with what mothers wear. Everything was going according to plan and after finishing the last scene of the music video, the band was able to breathe for a couple of minutes. Barney sipped from the water bottle and poured some into his hand before patting it into his neck and face. "Hey, maybe we can explore the pizzeria a bit," Houston smiled as he looked around. "Maybe we can find stuff to use in our next video—you know something that won't get noticed so easily and have us all thrown to jail."

"You want to explore the pizzeria?" David questioned. "Not the best idea, I heard rumors of this place to make Freddy have nightmares."

"Like what," Houston stared at him, almost challenging him.

"Well, I heard the animatronics move around in the night, something about their mechanics locking up if they remain solitary," David rubbed his chin. Houston shrugged. "I don't think it's wise we move about, we have to leave when we can," Barney said as he looked around. "Aw, what's the worst that can happen?" asked Chloe.

"I don't have a good feeling of this place; we have the footage for this music video, why don't we go home for the night?" Barney winced. The band stared at him. "I have to agree," David nodded. "I just don't think we should overstay our welcome."

"I can have Tony pick us up, ya'll head out and we'll meet up with you at the house," Houston smiled. Barney winced, he looked at David and Tina, and both were looking back. "Come on, Tina, it'll be fun," Chloe smiled at her. Tina shook her head, "My big sister talked about this place once, I don't like the feel of it."

"Chickens," Houston spat.

Barney, David, and Tina worked to place the equipment before heading out of the parking lot. Barney drove with a grim look on his face, cold sweat running down the side of his face, Tina patted his shoulder and David shook his head. "I can't believe those two," he sighed as he looked up, "were we right to leave them like that?"

"It's not like they'll listen to me," Barney sighed. "You're the leader of the band, Barney," Tina reminded him. He shook his head, "I'm just a song writer to them, and is all."

"You can't make magic, my friend," David huffed. They arrived at the house and it was Tina's turn to edit the second music video. Barney poured himself a cup of tea and shuffled to the sofa; he rubbed his eyes and felt a twinge of fear crawling around in his weary head, as if something bad was going to happen. David waited by the door for his girlfriend, Rose, who brought some food from the local restaurant. She spotted Barney sitting at the sofa and asked worryingly, "What's a matter, Barney?"

"Oh, nothing," Barney lied through his teeth. Rose shook her head, "You look like you came out of a horror movie."

"I'm just worried, is all," Barney admitted as he sipped on his tea. "I wouldn't blame you the slightest, those animatronics are freaky looking," Rose nodded. "What could possibly go wrong in a pizzeria?" Tina said mockingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Houston looked around the dining area; he flicked off a couple of the party hats still on the centers of the tables, unmoved. He glanced at the stage where the three were, they were caked in dust and looked to be worse off than they were before. Bonnie's face was ripped in places and revealed a rusty endoskeleton. Chica's mouth was against its chest and the eyes it had were cracked in places. Freddy himself was a horrible shape, the weight of the wires and crossbeams was too much for the arms and they were being pulled slowly down toward the stage floor, revealing different colored wires and ripped fur stuck in the crevices of the beams. His eyes were yellowed and the irises were a sickly color, no longer blue, it looked dark and dim. Houston took a deep breath and shook his head, "Thank god they're getting rid of these shits for something less creepy."

Chloe came behind him and stared at the three, she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you should've seen that other one. What the hell were the owners thinking?"

"Hell if I know," Houston shrugged. They left the dining area and toward a hallway. There, they found what appeared to be a security room. Inside, there was a dust covered fan, the posters on the walls yellowed and riddled with holes from insects chewing on the paper. The phone was sticky red, and looked to have been left alone for a while. Chloe tried picking it up, but found it was so caked in the sticky red substance it was permanently in place. Glancing at the sole chair, it was leather with parts of it ripped, exposing the yellowed insides, teaming with burrowing insects. It smelt worse than it looked, with it smelling as if someone hadn't moved from it, even when they probably should of. The buttons on the sides of both entrances were broken, as if something with brute force smashed into them. Houston looked at the phone more and at a whim, pushed the button for recorded messages. To his and Chloe's surprise, it still worked, contrary to the opposite. The message played and it sounded like it must of have been a while since it was recorded. The man on the speaker didn't introduce himself initially as he talked. "Hello, hello! Uh, I see you've made it to the second night. I have to admit, I thought you'd quit after the first night. To be fair, I would've too if I was in your position. So, just to remind you that as the week goes on, the animatronics get more active. There's nothing to worry about, really. Just, keep an eye on them; they shouldn't get active until _maybe_ the third hour in. Don't worry though, you'll be fine!"

"What the hell is this idiot talking about?" Chloe asked Houston as he shrugged. He pushed another button and the next recorded message played: "Ah, third night huh? Yeah, you see the difference between night one and two? They pale in contrast to night number three. Yeah, uh, you should keep an eye more on Pirate Cove—not ignore the other spots mind you, but you should keep a good eye on Pirate Cove. He tends to get more active if you look at him. Uh, just keeping that in mind, but otherwise the animatronics will start getting more active than previous two nights. Now, I heard this from the other security guard who worked before me, and it doesn't work, so don't use it. You _cannot_ play dead around them, they still attack even if you don't blink or breathe for a minute. Just keep an eye on the power usage and keep another on Pirate Cove. Okay, I gotta go good luck!"

"This is stupid, animatronics going around doing that?" Houston rolled his eyes as he pressed for the fourth recording. There, it got distinctly even creepier than they imagined, enough for Chloe to unhappily poke her head out through the doors to see if any of these recordings held any grain of truth, a sigh of relief as she went back to Houston's side as the fourth night played:

"Ah, it's been… a bit of a bad night [sounds of something beating against the door cut through the static] and uh… I may not come out of this… alive… look uh… [The beating gets louder]… I know of shouldn't have stayed…. But if I can be honest, I didn't want any other sucker working here… so uh… [Sounds of the bolts coming loose] Look, you may get out of here alive… but… [A screw fell]… if you see Alice… um… Alice Barker, you know, the bartender working at the Coyote Bar? Can you… pass this along for me…? I'd do it myself, but I…. uh… [Another screw fell]… but listen… tell her I'm sorry… I know she and Richard were looking out for me, but I had to do this… so I die… I accepted that… but if my death stops these things from doing to others like they did to the other security guard before me and Pete… then let it be so … [The pounding subsides]… I know God has it against people who do this… but… I don't want to be stuffed in those suits… [The pounding resumes]… If they don't talk about my death… you know they probably won't because they're shitheads like that… but if they don't… let it be said… I didn't see myself stuffed into a suit… [Sound of a gun cocked]… so yeah… can you pass that message along? On the off chance she doesn't… just… just say Mike Schmidt was incredibly stupid and did everything he knew to stop these damned things… So… on the off chance you don't survive… God will probably understand if you… if you do the same… as me… if you don't then… how can I convince you? Uh… uh… oh… [Sounds of the doors coming apart]… listen… I… I'm sorry… [Sound of the gun going off and something falling on the ground]."

"What… the actual… fu…" Houston stopped as he tried to catch his breath. Chloe held a hand to her mouth, trying to hold herself up by leaning against Houston who was flushed and didn't know what to say or do. They stared at each other and both decided unanimously to leave the pizzeria. They were about to move from the security room when Chloe bumped into the old security camera and it turned on. There on the screen, at the dining area, two of the three were missing. Chloe stared at awe at the sight and she glanced up to Houston who was also in awe. Not wasting time, they ran out of the security room and toward the backdoor. They happened to past the old Pirate Cove when Chloe yelped. She stumbled and fell, only managing to catch a glimpse of something behind the curtains.

"Houston!" she cried out as she felt herself being pulled into the Pirate Cove by a hooked hand. However, Houston had already gotten out of earshot. Chloe fumbled as she tried to get up, but found that the hook had pierced the muscle in her calve. Against herself she continued her struggle, but she heard a peculiar sound emitting from behind the curtains. "Dum… dum…. Dum… dum…"

Before Chloe could respond, she had already disappeared through the curtains and the sounds of something tearing and liquid running as a horrific scream rang out. It subsided after a minute and a red stream poured down the steps. "Dum… dum… Dum… dum…"

Houston glanced behind him after ducking into the bathrooms, Chloe wasn't there. His face was numb as his heart was beating loudly and he was unable to say anything. He cursed at himself harshly, it was his fault for not keeping a close of an eye on her, and he then swore he heard movement. It sounded like heels clattering toward the employee only room. He stood up and glanced around the corner, there wasn't anything there. He tip toed to where the sound was coming from, the door that was originally locked was ajar and he slowly reached for the door knob when he felt his hand wet. He pulled away and looked down, he only saw it was dark, but because there wasn't any lighting he could make heads or tail what it was. Wiping it against the side of his pant leg, Houston went inside the employee only room. He fumbled as he tried to feel around and felt something familiar. "Chloe, don't do that to me," he said as he bent down to kiss her on the lips. He pulled back when he tasted something foul. "Ugh, have some breath mints, why don't you?"

He tapped her on the shoulder, but no response. "Hey, come on, we have to get the hell out of here," he said to her. He scratched his head and shrugged, "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you behind, but give me a break."

No response. "Chloe, can you drop the silent treatment until after we've left?"

Before Houston could continue, he stepped on something and fell backwards. He felt his back to the wall as he slid down. He closed his eyes briefly and groaned. "Damn it," he cursed as he opened his eyes. The lights were still working, more or less. However, as he was looking down, he noticed that Chloe was on the table and her feet were hovering over the ground, her heels were slowly coming off. There was a red stream going down the side of her leg. He slowly looked up and was unable to speak. Most of the skin was gone around her chest and face; it looked to be cut in a way that left the muscles intact. Her eyes were no longer there and her mouth was in a hellish permanent smile with her lips missing, revealing all thirty-two of her teeth. Part of her head was missing, revealing the slightly pinkish brain, or what remained of it, with half missing. Houston stood up and slowly walked to the corpse. He stammered as his hands were shaking violently. "What… how…?" he whispered as he slightly touched her bloodied hair. The light in the room went off and Houston felt odd. He slowly looked down to see…


	6. Chapter 6

It was morning time at Barney's house. Everyone had gone home hours before, leaving Barney to take residence in his bed. With his face buried into the pillow, stifled snores still passed through, with a leg hanging off the side of the bed. The alarm clock he had on his night stand was turned off, so it wouldn't go off at five in the morning, a small cordless fan swept through the room, blowing cool air. Barney muttered under his breath as he shifted in his spot. Not looking, Barney reached behind him, looking for the blanket, he felt around until he felt something very, very, cold. It jolted him awake and he groggily turned his head to see two blurred figures standing there. "What are you two doing?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred, no response. Barney rubbed his eyes and yawned and blinked several times until the blurred vision passed, revealing a horrifying sight. There standing was Chloe and Houston, more or less, with their grotesques features giving Barney's heart something to stop at the sight of. Chloe's skin was removed, revealing the muscles that lied beneath. Houston had a gaping hole in his stomach and half his body was without his skin, also. Barney starred in horror and didn't know what to say or do. The two stood there, motionless, they didn't talk or even try to. They pointed with what remained of their hands and Barney looked to where they were pointing at. He was in the pizzeria; he glanced down to see himself on the floor, no bed in sight.

He pushed himself up to see that he was in the area with the Pirate Cove attraction. "This is a dream," he told himself, hoping to calm down. Barney saw movement in the corner of his eyes and turned, the curtains moved on their own. There wasn't a breeze in the pizzeria that could've done it. Barney then remembered that Foxy was behind the curtains. With his heart racing, he crept up the steps toward the curtains; against himself he pulled the curtains apart to show that there wasn't anything behind them. Relieved, Barney crept down the steps and glanced around. "Come on, McCormack, wake up the hell up, wake _up_!" he pinched himself hard enough to cause a bruise. However, he was still at the pizzeria. "I don't understand," Barney said softly as he rubbed his eyes. "It's a dream; I know it is! Why can't I wake up?"

"Do you really think it's all a dream?" said a voice. Barney stopped and looked around, confused. "Some things aren't just old stories told to scare kids or drunk people," continued the voice. Barney shook his head, "I'm lucid dreaming, that has to be the reason."

"Oh, is it now?" questioned the voice. Barney winced and shouted, "This is my dream!"

"Right, like you'd dream about a pizzeria," scoffed the voice. A faint shadow in the hall was seen as Barney walked around, trying to find the body to the voice. "Do you really think those animatronics are just doing what they were programmed to do?" asked the voice. Barney shook his head and said, "What reason would I think different?"

"Well, those murders and disappearance could say something on the matter," replied the voice. Barney winced, "What the hell are you getting at?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" the voice said mockingly. "They're not doing it because it's against their programming."

"What are you going on about?" Barney shouted.

"They're doing it intentionally," revealed the voice. Barney stumbled backwards, "But they're robots, they couldn't do anything without someone pulling their strings."

"Well it looks like they're pulling their own strings," the voice replied. "After all, what do you think happened to those caught after hours?"

"Who are you?" asked Barney as he looked around. He found himself in the security room, it was dark and there wasn't any way to turn on the lights. "You should know, I was a hot topic for a while," replied the voice, now sounding as if it was in the same room as Barney. Barney stumbled around, until he found the chair in the center of the room and saw a black silhouette. "A lot of people were a hot topic," Barney said. "Then I suppose I wasn't talked about, then?" the voice said, rather mournful. It appeared to emit from the black silhouette in the chair. "Who are you?" Barney asked. The black silhouette stood up and the light in the security room turned on by itself, revealing a man with blank eyes. Blood oozed from the side of his head, with crusted blood around a hole, and skin pale white with blackened veins visible, the man tilted his head so the blood wouldn't ooze out as he stared at Barney. Barney was mortified as he starred. "They're doing it intentionally," said the man.

"Why…?" Barney asked, watching as the man tilted his head up slightly to stare at Barney. "Have you heard of the children who died in this pizzeria?" the man asked. Barney remembered the story David was talking about and nodded. "And the Bite of '87?" the man continued. Barney nodded again in response. "They said it was "nothing" and no one had anything to worry about," lamented the man. "Believe it or not, there was another reason for having a security guard here at night. Because if there wasn't something for them to play with, what else would they do?"

"Wait, then Alice's story was…?" Barney stammered. The man nodded, "I died the fourth night, and because the pizzeria was deadlocked in court battles, they didn't pay any attention to my disappearance. While that was happening, these things were escaping and getting into trouble. Why do you think Pete was killed? Because Pete was a security guard and they killed him because of that reason. Why do you think Alice's was closed down? Because of what the pizzeria found upon opening up."

"Found what?" Barney asked him. "Freddy's didn't have any other suits available for use; they've been taken up for storage. So they just… ripped him apart and left him there to die," the man shrugged.

"Why didn't I hear any of this?" Barney questioned. "Money and influence, all they had to was write a missing persons report and call it a night," the man spat. "Alice's closed down because the CEO was embezzling money that was the reason it closed. Freddy's first closing was because the animatronics were covered in blood."

"This has to be a dream," Barney rubbed his head. The man shook his head, "It ain't a dream! There's a reason I came to you. Listen, your remaining friends are in danger, if you keep coming here for your damned music videos, by the end of this week, you'll end up just like us. Dead, forgotten, lied about, and it pains me to no end even in death that Alice doesn't know what happened to me. Imagine the same going to your parents and loved ones, not knowing what became of you, only knowing you've gone missing. And no one's going to miss a bunch of band geeks are they?"

Barney stared in awe, "What-what happened to Chloe and Houston?"

"Has a hooked hand, runs screaming, and is the only one you almost never see," the man riddled. "Foxy," Barney's mouth was gap. The man nodded, "You think that's horrifying, imagine how it'll be by the end of all this. You think you're going to get out easy, you're not. By the fourth and fifth night, you'll see what Freddy Fazbear and gang is all about."

"What am I supposed to do?" Barney rubbed his eyes, tearing up. "Either stop yourselves from going to that pizzeria, or find yourselves in a battle you can't win," the man said gravely.

Like that, the dream that never ended finally did so, and Barney found himself on the floor. He groaned as he reached for the alarm clock to see it was twelve. He pushed himself up and rubbed his throbbing head. The dream was so real, he smelt the decomposing smell of that man he met. He remembered Chloe and Houston, how they were standing there. Barney shuffled to the bathroom where he took a much needed shower. He came downstairs and made himself some tea and sat down on the sofa. The dream weighed heavily on him as he sipped from the tea cup, his eyes bloodshot and his hands shaking slightly. Barney blinked, trying to recollect himself, but every time he did, he saw the man staring at him, and saw the faces of Chloe and Houston. Finishing his tea, Barney rose from his chair and shuffled toward the kitchen where he poured himself more tea, as he did he heard knocking on the door. Opening the door, he found David and Tina standing there. He allowed them inside and they took a spot at the sofa. "Man, you look like crap," David commented as he looked. "You look like you came out of a horror movie," Tina nodded. "I had a bad dream," Barney admitted as he sat down with the refilled tea cup. "Must've been that bad, huh?" David eyed him. He nodded and sipped on the tea. "Those clowns must've taken a vacation, Tony wasn't called to pick them up," Tina mentioned. Barney felt the color of his face run away as he sat there. "Yeah, bet you they got caught," David nodded.

"Can we… can we not go back to the pizzeria?" Barney stammered.

"What, why?" asked the two. Barney shook his head, "Listen, I-I don't think that's a good location for our music videos."

"What's the matter with you?" Tina touched his shoulder lightly and he jumped.

"Don't you think we have enough music videos?" Barney tried to avoid the question entirely.

"Barney, what is going on?" David asked him. Barney sat the tea cup on the table and put his hands to his face. "I don't know, I just don't know anymore," he wept.

Tina rubbed his back and David patted him on the shoulder. Barney admitted he had several nightmares about the pizzeria and that each time he has had them, they've become increasingly lucid and to the point where he can't distinguish if dream or real. During the remaining time, the three agreed that they had enough music videos and begun to look for a music label to present them to. Barney found himself falling asleep, and tried to keep awake, but he found himself lulled. He softly snored with his hand under his chin as the other two were looking through the music labels in the area.


End file.
